bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yugiro Hagane
|image= |name = |kanji = 鋼遺言 |romanji = |race = Shinigami |birthday = September 7th |age = 180 |gender = Male |height = 6' |weight = 220lbs |eyes = |hair = |blood type = B+ |affiliation = none |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Human World |marital status = Single |relatives = |education = |status = Active |shikai = Eizō |bankai = Not Yet Achieved }} Yugiro Hagane is a Shinigami born in the Human World. Though a Shinigami, he was born of rogue Shinigami fleeing the Soul Society and thus has never been to Soul Society. Though Soul Society is aware of his existence, no attempts to bring him to Soul Society have been made, largely in part to how little he interferes in events, rarely even killing a Hollow. Appearance Yugiro has a very lean build. He lacks muscle tone despite his great strength. He has long brown, spiky hair. He wears a tattered white shirt of a tight fitted blue tank top. Around his wrists are black wrist guards. He wears baggy khaki pants and a black belt with a silver buckle. His Zanpakuto is strapped to his back by a red strap. Personality Yugiro is a mostly laid back man. Though he is familiar with his powers, he often chooses to sit out any situation that would require him to use them. He is easily excitable however, and when excited, is very upbeat and often seeks out the Human Worlds more dangerous activities, such as cliff diving. His bouts of excitability pass easily though and he goes back to his relaxed nature. Yugiro is very curious, always taking the time to find about anything new. His growth of his own powers is due to his curiosity over what they could do. At the end of the day, he meditates on the past day in order to reflect on the day's events. During battle however, a new side of him takes over. He is overcome with a seriousness not usually found in his every day self. A lust for victory and to prove himself takes over. This side developed due to his feelings of abandonment stemming from his parents' disappearance. He constantly seeks to make them proud in the chance that they may come back. He believes the only way to prove himself is in battle. History Yugiro was born to renegade parents who had fled from Soul Society. Yugiro was never informed of why they fled. His mother became pregnant shortly after they fled. Yugiro was born a month early but was healthy enough to live. He lived with his parents for the first 5 years of his life. However, one day, his parents did not return after a supply run. Too young to search, he waited for them every day for months at the same place. They never returned to him. By the time a year had passed, Yugiro had given up on his parents. The emotional trauma from this abandonment led to the development of a need to prove himself an a serious side of him that manifests in battle. To date, he has found no trace of his parents. Since he was 6 years old, he has lived alone, finding an abandoned home to live in. He has on occasion encountered other Shinigami. However, only one has ever taken the time to question him. That man Kenshin Nushi, returned several times throughout the years to help Yugiro. In this way, Kenshin became a substitute father to Yugiro, filling in a part of the void left by his parents. Kenshin also provided basic training to Yugiro, training him in combat and eventually taught him to release his Zanpakutō. After 60 years of visits at least once a year though, Kenshin stopped coming, abandoning Yugiro just like his parents had. Ever since that time, Yugiro has remained on his own. Never seeking out anyone else, perfectly content with just himself. Powers & Abilities Swordsmanship Practitioner - Yugiro never had much natural talent with a sword. His time with Kenshin did not develop this any further. When he managed to release his Zanpakuto for the first time, it was decided that his focus should not be on Zanjutsu. Enhanced Strength - Living on his own, Yugiro managed to develop a good amount of strength from the various tasks he undertook. This only developed further through his years of practice with his Shinigami abilities and further life alone. His punch has proved to be able to generate enough force to make a dent in a slab of concrete. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant - Due to his strength, Yugiro excelled in hand to hand combat, able to deliver quick, powerful blows. Kenshin was able to teach him some of the more advanced Hakuda techniques in order to supplement his abilities. Kidō Practitioner - Though not the best, Yugiro has trained in Kidō and is slowly making progress with it. Kenshin recognized that Yugiro had great potential in Kidō and left him a manual for his further development. Shunpo Expert - From the start, Yugiro was able to grasp the basics of Shunpo. Without much hard work, he was able to enhance his skills and further his capabilities with it. Yugiro has managed on occasion to leave an after image from where he has moved from. High Spiritual Power - Kenshin saw a great strength withing Yugiro, thus he decided to help the boy. That strength was Yugiro's high spiritual power which he has very fine control over. By using an intense focus, he can divert all of his spiritual power to one area, replicating the reaitsu shielding used by such people as Kenpachi Zaraki. Zen Mode: An ability developed through his daily meditations, Yugiro is able to enter a deep state of inner calm, shutting out all external distractions and focuses purely on his enemy. This mode allows him great clarity in battle but comes at a cost. By blocking out all external distractions, Yugiro is open to anything not coming from his enemy. When entering this mode, Yugiro's eyes will close to a squint and his muscles tense. Yugiro can freely enter and leave this at any time but activation requires a period of uninterrupted focus for a minute. Zanpakutō Eizō (映像, Reflection): In its sealed form, it takes the shape of a normal katana with a black handle and white diamond pattern adorning it. The guard is curved and gold. :Shikai: Eizō is released with the command Glow (明かり,akari). When released, the blade glows a bright blue and flashes for a moment before dissipating. Once gone, the blade is shown to have turned to glass, the hilt enlarged and more ovular in shape. ::'Shikai Special Ability''': Eizō's blade is made of a special glass called which Yugiro refers to as simple Spirit Glass. This glass is highly receptive to reiatsu. The glass is connected in what it reflects. Should the glass be shattered, whatever is reflected through the base stone, kept within the hilt of the sword, is reflected through all pieces, wherever they be. Utilizing the base stone, the stone becomes somewhat like a portal with many exits. When shattered, the glass breaks into thousands of tiny fragments that seek out the enemy. When they make contact with the enemy, they burrow underneath it's skin, causing great pain as they do so. However, their main effect lies in their reflection. Once the shards bury themselves under the opponent's skin, they reflect whatever is reflected in the base stone. Due to the nature of Spirit Glass, this is not only an image but can be reiatsu as well. Yugiro can channel his reiatsu throught the base stone and into his opponent's body, shutting down their own reiatsu supply and filling their body with harmful energy that, in great enough quantities, can cause more than just pain and rip through them from the inside out. With perfect balance between the amount of energy reflected through the base stone and the size of a kidō spell, Yugiro can also fire a kidō spell through the stone and into the opponent's body through each shard within them. ::By exerting a great amount of energy into the hilt of his sword, Yugiro can regrow his Spirit Glass, readying another wave to send into the opponent. The Glass though, being a liquid, will eventually mix with the opponent's body and lose its effects. This usually happens within 3 hours of entering an opponent.